User blog:Coopergang1/What If: A Minecraft Live Action Movie.
You know how they made a realistic live action Mario movie that everybody hated? Well, what if they made a realistic Minecraft movie everybody hated? This is what I think it would be like. Act I A miner Steve Michaels and his coworker Jacob Shepherd have been trapped in an underground cave in the middle of nowhere for a year due to a deadly Mining Accident. They have been staying alive off of a small underground stream and underground vegetation. Using a rusty old shovel, Jacob discovers another small cave containing a mine cart containing a pickaxe and some dynamite. They use the dynamite to blow their way out of the cave to freedom. Upon reaching the surface, they find that the zombie apocalypse has arrived. Act II Unable to find any civilization, they realize that they must find a way to survive in the middle of nowhere during a zombie apocalypse.. Using the pickaxe and shovel, they manage to build a house using lumber. After about two weeks, they decide to journey outward in an attempt to find civilization. They eventually find a small town with six other survivors, and learn that the apocalypse was started due to a war with several foreign countries. They developed a virus and spread it through North and South America. Act III The Group finds a camp called Fort Nether. It is operated by a devious criminal organization known is the Wither. The basic troops are called Skeletons, because they wear skull helmets, similar to Ghost from Modern Warfare. There are also suicide bombers clad in ghillie suits (Creepers). They manage to take over the fort, but Jacob gets attacked by a zombie, and starts to turn. They then run into the leader of the Nether, a man named Thomas Enderman. He was Steve's previous partner, but quit after he was burned in a mining accident. After a long battle, Thomas is injured and climbs into a large high-tech chopper called an EnderDRAGON. Steve manages to destroy it and kill Enderman in the process. In his last breaths, he gives Steve the cure, and Jacob is saved. References to the game *The main character has the same name and appearence of the main character of the game. *They use a shovel, Pickaxe, and fire axe as weapons. They don't use a bow, but rather a crossbow. *Jacob is modeled after the beta character "black steve". *They protect themselves from zombies by building a house, similar to the game. *The survivors are modeled after villagers. *Skeletons appear, but they are evil soldiers with skull masks and armed with crossbows. *Creepers are suicide bombers who wear ghillie suits. *The camp is called Fort Nether, named after the location in Minecraft. *The villains are called the Wither. Their symbol is the actual Wither enemy. *The Enderman in this version is a criminal genius with severe burn scars donned in a black suit. *The Enderdragon is in this version a large black attack chopper. *They use dynamite to blow thierselves out of the cave. Category:Blog posts